Alex the lion
Alex is the main character in the Madagascar films. He was captured by poachers, but drifted into the ocean onto New York City where he become the "King of New York". In the first movie ,when his best friend Marty got the other characters into the wild,he wasn't happy,something that was clear.In Merry Madagascar, he came up with the idea of using Santa's sleigh to get back to New York City,but chose to return to go back Madagascar because of the presents Santa gave him and his friends.In the second Madagascar movie, he finds out that he came from the wild, and very excited about being reunited with his parents. Alex He is voiced by Ben Stiller who also played Ted Storehman from There's Something About Mary,''Bernard from ''Megamind, ''Larry Daley from ''Night at the Museum and Night at the Museum Battle of the Smithsonian, Derek Zoolander from Zoolander and Zoolander 2 Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Caper Alex had a cameo appearance in Madagascar Penguins in A Christmas Cape. He was seen connecting the lights around Melman's neck to make them light up. First Madagascar Movie In the first Madagascar movie, Alex is seen wishing his friend Marty a happy birthday, and giving him his gift, an Alex snowglobe. When Alex notices that something is wrong with Marty, he believes it's the gift, only to found out that Marty is in a rut. Alex decides to help Marty by telling him to "keep things fresh", which Marty does, unfortunately for Alex, what he doesn't know is the penguins dig into Marty's pen,and tell him that they're digging to the wild. At Marty's birthday,Marty reveals that he, like the penguins wants to go the wild, something that shocks his friends.When the lack of support upsets Marty, Alex is forced to cheer him up. When Marty says that he,and Alex should go together, Alex wonders if he's joking, which he lies,and "of course", much to Alex's relief,who(rightly so) believed him to be serious. Later Alex is awoken by Melman, who tells him that Marty is,and Gloria wonders where could of Marty, making Alex realizes that he's gone to Connecticut. Afterwards they decide to find him, finally catching up with him in Grand Central Station. Although happy that Marty is alright, Alex is angry with about leaving the zoo. When people come, he tries to charm them, and says that the city had made Marty snap. This doesn't work,and all the animals get put into crates.When the main characters wake up in they're crates,they believe that they're being transferred to another zoo,causing Alex, and Marty to argue about who's fault it is,eventually getting psychically, resulting in the main characters in being thrown into the ocean.Alex is the first to arrive on Madagascar, and his anger with Marty hasn't disappeared, in fact, it seemed to increased, especially after finding out that they were in the wild,the thing Marty wanted. Some time after Gloria, and Melman leave him, and join Marty, Marty decides to convinces Alex to give Madagascar a chance,which makes Alex apology for his behavior.The next day Alex's predatory instincts kicked in thanks to nothing for him to eat. Alex, not wanting to hurt his friends, leaves,and goes to the "fossa"side of Madagascar. When the boat comes, Alex's friends believe that the people are on the ship, and will take them back to New York City. Marty, despite Alex biting him on the butt,decides to go,and get him, against Gloria, and Melman's wishes. Unfortunately, Alex didn't want Marty near him, believing himself to be a monster. After hearing Marty trying to cheer him up,and then call for help, Alex overcomes his predatory instincts to save not only Marty, but also, Gloria, and Melman. At the end of the movie Alex is fed sushi by Skipper, and states that it's better than steak. When Alex, and the main characters are the boat talking about were they would go Alex says that he wouldn't mind coming back to Madagascar, not realizing the ship was out of gas. Merry Madagascar In Merry Madagascar Alex is giving a farewell speech,and after his speech,he looks annoyed due to Mort being the only one there. Marty comments about how odd it is for King Julien not being there, causing Melman to state that for some people saying good bye is hard.Alex decides that they should send them a postcard,because "the wind is right on schedule" as they plan on leaving Madagascar in a hot air balloon.In the hot air balloon, they discuss, what they want for Christmas, Alex wanting to see it snow on New York City,unforatly they are knocked out the sky by the lemurs believing them to "the red night goblin". When Alex asked for an explanation,King Julien tells just as the real"red night goblin" shows up, causing Alex to say that "he's real". When Gloria tells Alex to do something,Alex decides to knock "the red night goblin" out of the sky.Only after the crash do the main characters realize that Alex had shot down Santa, and accidentally given amnesia. Alex is upset by this because he's ruined Christmas for the entire world,until he realizes that him, and his friends can help Santa deliver the presents,and get back home.When they find the sleigh,they find Santa's Reindeer cute, until the penguins show up causing Alex to ask if they know each other. Skipper, and Kowaski explain the history of the rivalry between them,and Santa's Reindeer,causing a fight to almost to start until the other penguins realize that Private developed a crush on one of Santa's Reindeer. After seeing how upset Skipper is at Private for this,Alex tries to calm both the penguins,and reindeer by telling it's the season of giving,and asking for a ride from the reindeer,which they refuse to give while taunting the penguins in the process.Alex is upset by this,until the penguins offer to fly the sleigh because of "the sparkly stuff" that the reindeer use to fly.Alex,and his friends go,and get Santa at Skipper's command. Unformulated Santa is dancing with the lemurs as part of the Julienaruy holiday, forcing the main characters to take up his role instead.When they arrive at the first house it proves to be distractous,as the penguins don't land on the roof,and Alex throws the present though the window. When they all leave the house Alex, and Skipper get into a fight about whose fault the blotched delivery was.Afterwards,they decide to drop the gifts in a post office in New York City,but because of the penguins poor sleigh flying skills, they end up in the apartment of a little girl who believes them to "Santa's hairy helpers", causing Alex to change his mind. By the end of the night,they are all tired,and ready to go back to New York City,but there's one more bag,with the main characters' presents,all getting what they want,causing Alex to realize that they should go back to Madagascar for Santa.Thanks to the sleigh crashlanding on Santa's memory is restored,causing him to question about Christmas.The reindeer lie,and say that the penguins take the sleigh out for a joyride,shocking Alex that Santa's reindeer would blame the penguins for their refusal to help.When it's reveled that the reindeer lied,and that the main characters left a bag Alex decides to ask if he can take them to New York City,but Santa leaves before Alex can finish.Although Alex is upset about being in Madagascar again,he,along with the other characters are reassured that they will have best Christmas ever by Gloria. Second Madagascar Movie The beginning of the second movie it's shown how Alex is separated from his family,and gets to New York City.Thanks to Manukaga chanllaging his father,Zuba ,Alex is captured by poachers.Thanks to his father cut the ropes with held the crate he was in,Alex was able to drift into sea.Alex is later seen in a fisher's boat,and then at the zoo,being watched by his future friends.The movie fastfowards into the future on the day the character leave the zoo,which,turns out is covered by the news,along the fact that the boat that carried has gone missing.It later shows the main characters in about enter the plane when Maruice stops because King Julien wants to go with them,which Alex politely says no to but King Julien comments the plane that they're taking his forcing them to bring him along.Alex is later seen waking up from a dream,causing the start of a conversation about how eager they are to get back home.Soon the passengers are told by Skipper though an intercom that the plan is going to crash,causing Alex,along with Marty,Melman,and Maurice(who's in first class which King Julien)to panic.Alex admits to accidentally breaking Marty's ipod,causing them to get into a slapfight until Melman tells a sleeping Gloria that he loves her,and always have.The plane has a smooth landing,but is still damaged,Skipper soon tells Alex,and friends to"dangle a tree,maybe find some water",causing them to get into an argument about who's in charge.Skipper still ends up being in charge,but Alex,and the other main characters realize the penguins' plan to fix is somewhat unpromising,after realizing this people show up in a jeep,one of them Nana,who beaten up Alex at Grand Central Station.Although Alex,once again,comes out the worst of fight,he gets her purse,and tries to call for help.At that time Alex's friends realize that their in Africa,giving him a feeling of de juv .After relizing that they come off the resverstion,Zuba shows up,whom Alex does'nt recongize,but feels that he knows him.It isn't untill his mother shows up that Alex relizes that he's been reunited with his parents.Sometime between then,and his apperance in the movie he tells them he's "The King of New York",something Zuba proudly tells the other lions.When Manunkaga tells Zuba that Alex can't be part of the pride due to not taking the rite of passage,Alex wonders what this is,and after Zuba explains what it is,he decides to it,not relizing it's a setup by Manunkaga to to get rid of his father so he can be leader of the pride.It is only when Alex fails the rite of passage when he relizes this.This results in an arugment between him,and his father,Alex believing that his father should of gave him some "fatherly advice",and Zuba saying he was'nt a real lion,causing Alex to walk off upset about this statement.Alex is later seen at the plane repair site,talking to a zebra who he believes is Marty until Gloria shows who tells them about going out on a date with Moto Moto ,causing a arugment between her,and Melman.Alex tries to stop this by commenting the zebra that he believed was Marty"Marty's right"(about them being friends),it's only then that Alex relizes that the zebra with him is'nt Marty,soon causing an aurgment between them also.Alex is later seen using a hanging birds' nest as a punching bag as Manukaga's face,in an attempt to become a "real lion",after being chased off by the birds he hears screaming,and the watering hole is dried up.Alex decides to use his New York senses,and go off the resvertion,and up the river to see "what's clogging it",causing Manukaga to laugh at him for this.But Alex ironges him,and goes but decides to say good-bye,and sorry to Marty,causing Marty to forgive him,and go with Alex even though Alex does'nt want him to.Which turns out to be a good thing as the two of them are noticed by the tourists,and caputer Alex forcing Marty to get help.Alex is surpise to find that the tourists are all New Yorkers,and tries to convince them not to listen to Nana,who wants to have him for dinner,just as at that time,Zuba comes to save him.When the tourist guide points the gun at his father,Alex puts on on a dance show,suprising Zuba that the people actully like the show,and joins Alex.Despite everybody liking the act,Nana still wants to eat Alex,and now his father,thankfully at that time Marty has returned with help in the form of the penguins,chimps,Gloria,and Melman.When Alex,and Zuba get into former gas tank now bucket Alex tells the chimps to tell Marty to tell Skipper to leave but it ends up in a twisted game of "telephone"which results in Alex in his father breaking the dam.Alex,and Zuba are next seen tricking Manunkaga into giving up the role of alpha lion to the rightful lion-Zuba,by using Nana.Alex is next seen at Skipper,and Lola's wedding commenting that they made "a beautiful,weird couple",and did'nt seem to mind about staying in Africa longer as he was hoping to spend more time with his father. Relationships Family Alex was seperted from his family at a young, due to poachers capturing him.Thanks to his father broking the ropes around his crate, he drifted off to New York City, where he spent the rest of his life until he escaped. When Alex was reunited with his parents, he was happy, and determined tomake a good impression on them, especially his father, who was alpha lion.Unfortunatly, when Alex failed the rite of passage, Alex,and his father got into an arguement resulting in Alex leaving. They both made up at the end of the movie when Zuba realize New York was fulled with people who were memorized by Alex after he went to save him. Marty the Zebra Marty is Alex's best friend. When Marty first met Alex, he didn't like him, and believed him to be a showoff. Although as time pass the two obviously became best friends, although Marty's belief that Alex was a showoff still stayed. In the first Madagascar movie Marty felt he was in a rut at the zoo,causing Alex to tell him make his act up as he day went on,which Marty did.Unfortly,Marty didn't feel any better, it wasn't until the penguins showed up, and told him of his plan of escaping the zoo that caused Marty to feel better.When Marty told his friends this at the birthday party, Alex was the most opposed to the idea, but was forced to cheer Marty up by Gloria. When Marty escapes, Alex is the most worried, believing that he is lost. But when Alex catches up to Marty in Grand Central Station he is upset at him for leaving the zoo, which lasts the entrie movie until Alex decides to take Marty's advice about "giving this place a chance"(Madagascar).When Alex's predatory instincts kick in Marty is the last the leave Alex, and when he, Gloria, and Melman see the boat coming Marty decides to go get Alex, beliveing like the others, they are saved, and Alex will snap back to his old self upon hearing the boat was had come back. But Alex believed that he was now a monster, and wanted Marty to leave. It isn't until Marty himself is in danger that Alex decides to save him. In Merry Madagascar Alex, and Marty got along well, although Alex did look upset about Marty mentioning that Christmas being ruin was his fault, but Alex didn't say anything possilbe because he knew this was true. In the Second Madagascar Movie Alex and Marty joke about Alex biting Marty on the butt in the first movie while in the plane, although when the plane starts to crash Alex tells Marty that he acciendtly broke his ipod causing a small slap fight between the two.When they landed in Africa Marty pointed out that the penguins' plan of "grit, spit, and a whole lot of duct tape" wasn't very promising, something Alex agreed to,and unlike Gloria,was actully happy that Alex managed to get Nana's cellphone away from her.When Alex relized he was reunited with his parents, Marty was the only who called Zuba "dad" also.Although they ended up having another agurment because of their respective problems(Alex failing the rite of passage,and Marty being like every other zebra)although they made up when Alex decided to say good-bye to Marty before leaving the resevretion to find out why the watering hole's dried up.Thanks to this, Marty was able to get help when Alex was captured by tourists.Although the help seemed to frighten both of them as thanks to a odd game of "telephone"what Alex told the chimps was misimpertred causing Skipper to believe Alex,and his father to believe wanted to sacrifice themselves for the other animals. Alex,and Marty are later seen togather at Skipper and Lola's wedding, both of them are happy, and not minding about staying in Africa for a while. When Melman comments that Gloria has a beauiful laugh,they are both shown not liking it, although not willing to say anything, probably because they are friends with Gloria, and Melman. Gloria the Hippo When Gloria first met Alex, she belived he was cute,although this opinion changed as shown in the Second Madagascar movie. In the First Madagascar movie Gloria wasn't as opposed to Marty's wish to go the wild as Alex was, and suggested that Alex talk to him, which Alex refused until she threatens him nonverbely. When she heard of Marty's escape, she believed that Alex didn't talk to him, and ask him about it, which Alex only gave minor details about.When Alex and Marty begain to argue in they're crates Gloria threaten to stop them herself (despite being in a serpte crate). When the main characters realize they were in the wild, Gloria took Alex's side about returning to New York City until they're wooden model of the Statue of Libtary was burnt by Melman making Alex mad. The next she is shown to like Madagascar, although when told by Maurice about Alex being a predator she doesn't believe him until Alex realizes that Marty looks like a steak to him causing her to tell Marty to run. Although, now knowing Alex is dangerous, Gloria believes that, being New Yorkers they should help him, until she hears the boat which she believes still has people on it, and thinks they should handle Alex. In Merry Madagascar Gloria tells Alex to go talk to Santa's reindeer (not aware of there true at that point), and was the first to agree about leaving the presents at a post office in New York City after a failed present delivery. In the Second Madagascar movie, Alex and Gloria didn't have much interaction due to spending most of the movie with they're respective species, and they're own story lines. Although Alex, like Marty seemed to agree with Gloria about joining the breeding progoam.When Alex and the other main characters left the penguins to their work, Gloria asked Alex how they were going to fix the plane, and later critzed him for beating up Nana calling him crazy. After Alex is reuntied with his parents, and Gloria spends time with other hippos, they aren't seen together until they, along with Melman, are seen at the plane repair site. Gloria, due to being asked out by Moto Moto, believed Africa was a wonderful place, but Alex didn't have the same opinion as Gloria due to failing the Rite of Passage, and having an agrument with his father.When Gloria, and Melman begin arguing due to Melman being jealous, and Gloria not knowing that he was jealous, Alex atttpemted to tell Melman to Gloria how he how feels about Gloria, which only made things worse as Melman denied knowing what Alex was talking about, causing Gloria to leave.When Alex was captured by the tourists off the reaverstion, Marty went to get Gloria and Melman who were in the volanco. Although, Gloria wasn't near the cockpit with the penguins, and Marty she along with Melman were there, although it's unknown what job they had. Alex and Gloria were both at Skipper and Lola's wedding. Both of them are very happy for them, and not minding that they were staying in Africa for a while. Melman the Giraffe When Melman first sees Alex,he is watching Alex putting on the show for people,then gets upset that Gloria finds him cute.Although this,like Gloria finding Alex cute passes,and the two became friends.In the first movie Melman tells Alex that he has another brown spot on him,only for Alex to tell him "it's all in his head".Melman,like Alex got upset about Marty's wish to go to the wild,and told him that Conntuinet had lime disease.Unforatly he also give Marty instrutions on how to get to Grand Central Station.This is something that Alex blames him for later on in the movie.Melman helped Alex with a wooden recpila of the Statute of Libtaty until he accendtly sent it on fire causing him,and Gloria to join Marty.In Merry Madagascar Alex blamed the failed delivery on Melman due to him getting stuck.In the second movie they don't spend much time with each other,although Alex,like Marty when Melman told Gloria that he loved her,and always had.When Gloria,and Melman have an arugment about her going out with Moto Moto Alex told Melman to tell Gloria how he felt about her which Melman denied having feelings for.Melman was one of the people who Marty got to save Alex,and his father.Although it's unknown what Melman's role in the resuce mission was as he was seen with Gloria near the end of the plane.At the end of the movie after Skipper,and Lola's wedding Melman said that Gloria had a beautiful laugh which both Alex,and Marty smiled awkwarkly about. Nana Nana is a little old lady who is Alex's moral enemy.In the first movie,she sprayed him with pepper spary,kicked in the "batteries",and threw Alex.When the main characters,the penguins,and chimps were surronded in Grand Central Station,she kicked Alex in the "batteries"again before being carried off by some police officers.Alex,nor she forgotten about what happen in New York City when they met in the second movie,and Alex gets the worst end of the fight like the one in New York City.They don't met later until Alex is cauptered by the tourists,and finds out that they want to eat them.Thanks to his father Alex was freed but Nana was still detertmined to have them as her dinner,even after Alex put on a show for the tourists.Fourtly,Marty,Melman,Gloria,the penguins,and the chimps were able to save them,although due to a twisted game of "telephone"Alex,and his father were sent up river with Nana when the dam broke,causing them to use her to dethrone Maunkaga. Skipper Skipper,and Alex seem to have a friendly rivarly due to them having different ideas about how to be in charge of they'r resptive groups.They both view each as being "psychotic" as seen in the first Madagascar film.In Merry Madagascar Skipper,and Alex got into an arugment about who's fault it was that the delievery failed,although Skipper did listen to him about taking the presents to a New York post office.In the second Madagascar movie they got into an arugment about who should be in charge of fixing the plane,which Skipper reminded in charge of.At the end of the movie Skipper was in charge of saving Alex,and his father from the tourists.Alex was later seen at Skipper,and Lola's wedding commenting that they made "a beautiful weird couple" King Julien When Alex first mets King Julien in the first film he views him as the "king of the guniea pigs",and much like Madagascar did'nt like him.Although because of taking Marty's suggestion about giving Madagascar a chance Alex soon found King Julien somwhat dealable.Although he would'nt let King Julien on the plane in the second movie,although it's possible Alex did'nt want any reminders of Madagascar on the way home. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Lions